La nuit avant la fin
by Terry00
Summary: Harry Potter apprend sa mort prochaine. Que faut-il faire maintenant ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Voici donc ma deuxième fiction, de trois chapitres.

Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient, tout est à notre très chère Rowling et rien ne me revient.

Si vous avez des avis, des commentaires, des conseils,...Dites moi tout ! Je suis preneuse. Je fais tout pour m'améliorer. Même si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe, allez-y, je n'ai pas de bêta. Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Harry errait. Il marchait sans même regarder s'il fonçait dans un mur, les pensées bien plus loin. Il finit par se poser sur un appui de fenêtre. La lune était haute et ronde ce soir. Un soir de pleine lune. Un soir de veille de bataille. Voldemort lui avait bien fait comprendre que le soir prochain, il attaquerait le château. Son rêve avait été des plus explicite. Harry avait tout de suite averti Dumbledore mais avait rapidement quitté son bureau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Ou plutôt de ne pas y réfléchir. Il allait mourir. Il en était certain. Il avait 16 ans et son adversaire avait l'âge d'être son grand-père. De plus il avait bien moins d'expérience que son adversaire. Il connaissait à peine le programme de cours obligatoire. Il était bientôt mort. Voilà sa seule certitude, lorsque Harry déprime sur cet appui de fenêtre. Il devra se battre jusqu'au bout pour protéger un maximum de personne mais...Il aimerait tant fuir. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Vivre une vraie vie, heureux, entouré et surtout : inconnu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était interdit. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas en faire de même pour tous ces gens qui contaient sur lui. Son courage Gryffondorien lui interdisait d'y penser un seul instant. Pourtant sa part Serpentarde lui hurlait sa peur et ses plans de fuite.<p>

Malgré lui, une larme s'échappa de son oeil et roula le long de sa joue. Dès que celle-ci fut sortie, toutes ses comparses la suivirent. Bientôt un torrent s'échappa de ses belles prunelles émeraude. Celles-ci même de sa mère. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. C'était la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il allait mourir, lui, qui n'avait jamais vécu. Il ne pensait ni à ses amis ni à sa famille. Car après tout ses amis se résumaient à Ron et Hermione : un couple fusionnel à tel point qu'ils passaient littéralement leur vie scotchés l'un à l'autre sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Sa famille ? Un semblant de famille que formaient son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Une vraie ferme en soit : une baleine pour oncle, une girafe pour tante et un porc pour cousin. Ils ne l'avaient jamais appréciés. Ce fut rapidement réciproque lorsqu'ils décidèrent que la nourriture pouvait lui être superflue et les coups, simple routine.

En un mot, il était : seul. Lui, qui était le jeune homme le plus populaire du monde sorcier, était désespérément seul. Quelle ironie. A cette constatation, il sourit d'un sourire jaune et baigné de larmes. En fait ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il meurt le lendemain.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la fenêtre, le front collé à celle-ci. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait mourir puceau. Autant du coté 'hétérosexuel' qu''homosexuel'. Il s'était découvert se penchant il y avait quelques mois en se surprenant à mater les corps de ses coéquipiers de Quiddich. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec Cho ni même Ginny et encore moins avec quelconque personne de la gent masculine. Il allait donc mourir ignare. Sympa.

Le bruit de pas se fit entendre à quelques couloirs. Des pas sûrs, fermes, rapides. Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Que pouvait-on honnêtement lui reprocher ? De se préparer à sa mort prochaine ? Absurde. Le son des pas s'accentua au fil du rapprochement de la personne. Le bruit se stoppa net, à quelques mètres de lui. La personne avait du l'apercevoir. C'est vrai que ça doit être un choc de voir le Survivant pleurer à chaudes larmes dans un couloir abandonné, à 3 heures du matin. La personne reprit sa marche, bien plus lente, pour finir sa course dans le dos du brun. Harry ne bougea pas et ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait entendu la personne. Il restait simplement là, le front collé à la fenêtre, les genoux fléchis collé à la poitrine dans une position foetale.

Harry sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit une main douce et aimante se poser sur sa tête. Il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre d'attention auparavant. Harry, bien qu'a contre coeur, se retourna légèrement pour voir la tête de la personne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu les cheveux fins, brillants et surtout blond platine de Draco Malfoy. Sa surprise devait se marquer fortement sur les traits de son visage car le blond esquissa un sourire. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main. Ils étaient proches de ce fait. Draco se déplaça, la main toujours positionnée dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le même appui de fenêtre que le Survivant, juste en face de lui. Harry fixait Draco. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. L'un avait les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, la tête posée sur ceux-ci, l'autre avait les jambes croisées élégamment, une main sur ses genoux, une autre dans les cheveux du brun. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés et battus l'un contre l'autre et pourtant, en cet instant, ils semblaient se comprendre comme personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? La voix de Draco était douce, basse, presque rauque. Comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des jours. Harry ne fit même pas attention à l'emploi de son prénom.

- Je vais mourir demain. Ca résumait bien les choses, se dit Harry. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu compte te laisser mourir la veille de ta mort alors ? répliqua le blond.

- A peu de choses près, oui. Que faire d'autre sinon. Harry baissa alors les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard trop gris, trop profond de sa Némesis. L'était-il seulement encore à cet instant ?

- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt...vivre ? Chaque mot était un peu plus murmuré que le précédent. Chaque mot ponctuait l'avancée de la tête blonde vers la brune. Le dernier mot n'était plus qu'un souffle avant que les lèvres de Draco ne se posent sur celle d'Harry. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, devint vite fougueux et plein de passion. Les mains autrefois bien sages des deux garçons fouillaient maintenant sans plus aucune retenue dans les cheveux de l'autre. Leur corps, eux aussi, semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre. L'appui de fenêtre devint bien vite trop petit. Draco prit l'initiative de se lever, attrapant vivement la taille de son compagnon et l'emmenant contre le mur le plus proche. Draco colla son corps le plus près possible de celui de Harry. Pesant de tout son poids contre lui. Le baiser ne fut jamais interrompu malgré leur difficulté évidente à respirer à ce stade.

Draco finit par se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir reprendre un peu d'air. Harry ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer. Son regard était trouble, embué et perdu. Celui de Draco était, que du contraire, brûlant, sardanapalesque, rempli de mille et une promesses. Draco posa délicatement posa délicatement une main sur la joue rouge pivoine de son -bientôt- amant tandis que l'autre entrelaçait les doigts de sa contre-soeur.

- Viens avec moi cette nuit. Ce ne fut qu'un souffle dans le coup de Harry. Un hochement gêné plus tard, ils partaient vivement en direction de la Salle sur Demande en quête d'une nuit de rêve avant une journée de cauchemars. Que leur réservait l'avenir après tout ? Bien peu de belles choses. C'est dans cet optique qu'ils franchirent les portes d'une chambre rouge et noire, parfaitement décorée et très romantique, prêt à passer la meilleure nuit de leur vie avant leur hypothétique mort.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain chapitre.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La chambre était magnifique. Et pourtant Harry n'en avait cure. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco. La lumière de la lune passant par la grande baie vitrée du mur du fond éclairait les traits du blond de manière presque divine. Ses traits étaient encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux blonds platines paraissaient presque translucides.<p>

Draco attira son compagnon à lui brusquement en tirant sur sa main, dans la sienne. Ils se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse, nez à nez. Le souffle erratique de Harry soufflait doucement sur les lèvres de l'autre. Draco paraissait maître de la situation. Ce qui était loin d'être de le cas de Harry.

- Dr...Draco hum...t-tu sais je n'ai jamais...tenta de dire Harry, le rouge monté aux joues et le regard ailleurs.

- Je sais. Je suis content d'être ton premier. C'est un honneur, tu sais. Draco n'avait pas élevé la voix plus haut qu'un murmure, soufflé dans le creux du cou, envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Draco avait bien perçu le tremblement de son bientôt amant. Il ne pu plus résister et embrassa lentement le cou à portée par de petits bisous papillons tout du long. Harry ne pouvait plus penser raisonnablement, il ne pensait plus qu'au corps chaud contre lui et à ces douces caresses dans son cou. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il leva alors les mains qu'il n'avait pas encore bougé et les glissa lentement dans la douce chevelure blonde. Il exerça une légère pression qui fit relever sa tête et, d'un courage nouveau et inconnu, embrassa Draco avec une fougue et une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusqu'alors. (You are my high - Demon) Le baiser s'enflamma. Il devint indécent. Les langues forment un balai d'une sensualité unique. Aucun des deux ne dominait réellement, la fougue étant égale des deux côtés. Les mains de Harry fourrageaient librement dans les cheveux blonds tandis que l'autre essayait de fondre leur corps l'un dans l'autre en serrant la taille du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. De petits gémissements sortirent de la bouche du brun, enflammant un peu plus si c'était possible, les sens de Draco. Ils avaient chaud. Tellement chaud.

Draco n'en pu plus et commença à enlever la chemise du brun de son pantalon. Puis l'un après l'autre, les boutons de celle-ci en partant du bas vers le haut. Il effleurait parfois le ventre plat de Harry en de petites caresses aériennes. Harry sans s'en rendre compte, commença à reculer, lentement, langoureusement. Il se retrouva vite acculé au mur le plus proche, un corps chaud pressé délicieusement contre lui. La chemise avait été abandonnée en chemin quelque part. Le dernier rempart de tissu qui les séparait dérangeait Harry au plus au point alors sans crier gare, il arracha presque le t-shirt de Draco. Le baiser fut interrompu quelques secondes seulement mais ce fut trop pour les deux compagnons qui repartirent aussitôt à l'assaut de l'autre. Ils semblaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Leurs peaux nues se touchaient désormais. Bien que moins habillés, ils avaient encore plus chaud, si possible.

Draco recula brusquement sa tête, essoufflé, débraillé et surtout excité. Harry entrouvrit ses yeux embués par le plaisir. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'image de luxure par excellence qu'il renvoyait avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses joues rougies, ses yeux verts embués. Draco, lui, s'en rendit bien compte.

- Tu es magnifique.

Harry ne pu rien répondre. Il avait le souffle coupé, autant par le compliment que par la vue de Draco. Il était bien plus beau que lui, c'était certain. Alors doucement, amoureusement, il reprit possession des lèvres tentatrices de Draco. Le baiser fut bref mais était un échange d'amour pur. Draco, les bras enroulés aux anches du brun, les emmena lentement en direction du lit, sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux.

Il l'allongea amoureusement lorsqu'il senti Harry butter contre le lit. Ainsi couché, les cheveux étalés sur la soie noire du lit, les joues rouges, le souffle rapide, il était splendide. Draco grimpa lentement au dessus. A quatre pattes au dessus de l'autre, il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon plutôt gênant en cet instant. Une fois fait, il continua sur sa lancée, et enleva le caleçon. Il était subjugué. Harry était magnifique de partout !

Harry était affreusement gêné. Draco le remarqua et prit la décision de se déshabiller. Une fois aussi nu que le premier jour, il s'allongea de nouveau sur Harry. Le contact de le leurs peaux nues les rendit euphoriques.

Draco entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à disposition. Harry n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante étalée sur le lit. Draco évitait sciemment le sexe de son amant. Harry murmurait, gémissait, suppliait Draco de faire quelque chose. Draco effleurait l'intérieur des cuisses, l'aine, le bas du entre,...sans jamais toucher l'objet de ses désirs. Quand Harry le supplia franchement, les larmes aux bord des yeux, Draco l'engloutit complètement, faisant presque hurler le brun. Appuyé sur le coudes la tête rejetée en arrière, Harry donnait la plus belle image de lui à Draco. Celui-ci commença de langoureux vas et vient. Aspirant, sucotant, suçant. Il envoyant lentement mais sûrement Harry au septième ciel, là où était sa place, parmi les anges. Il accéléra le mouvement quand il sentit Harry proche du point de rupture. Il présenta alors trois doigts à la bouche du brun. Sans se poser de questions il les engloutit et les lecha jusqu'à ce Draco les enlèves. Harry gémissait des supplications et des phrases incompréhensibles.

Draco profita de son état pour masser lentement son entrée avant d'y introduire un doigt. Harry tellement prit par le plaisir, s'en rendit à peine compte. Bientôt un deuxième rejoint le premier. Il sentit une certaine gène. Pour palier, Draco redoubla d'ardeur dans sa fellation. Un troisième doigt rejoint ses compagnons. Draco entama des mouvements de ciseaux en vue d'élargir les anneaux de chairs internes de son amant. Sans trop savoir comment, il atteint un point particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Harry vit des étoiles. Il avait touché sa prostate. Harry était prêt. Le blond se plaça alors entre les jambes de son amour, installa un coussin dans son dos pour le surélever, le regarda dans les yeux et le pénétra lentement. Seul son gland était entré mais il s'était arrêté suite à la grimace de douleur qui était inscrite sur son visage. Harry se calma, Draco continua lentement son ascension. Une fois complètement entré, il attendit patiemment l'accord de son amour avant de continuer. Au bout d'un instant, Harry rouvrit les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude exprimant tout son amour. Un petit coup du bassin de la part de Harry et Draco entama le mouvement le plus vieux du monde. Bien que lent, Harry vit rapidement des étoiles. Draco avait trouvé sa prostate et la malmenait à chaque coup de rein. C'était magique. Harry criait littéralement son plaisir en de nombreux gémissements aigus, pas très masculins. Draco lui avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de son compagnon et entre deux grognements, mordait, embrassait et léchait la peau à disposition.

Harry avait accroché ses jambes à la taille de Draco, les mains accrochées à son dos. Dans une position 'koala'. Draco avait les mains accrochées à ses anches. Les petits coups de reins devinrent des coups de butoir passionnés. Proches de la jouissance, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de jouir presque en même temps.

A bout de souffle, Draco se retira avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de son amant et amour. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, Harry força Draco à le regarder dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Je crois que...que je t'aime. Il tenta de détourner les yeux, rouge de honte lorsque Draco l'en empêcha.

- Tant mieux parce que je crois que moi aussi. Je t'aime Harry. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser où il tenta de transmettre tout son amour pour lui.

Après un dernier sourire presque niais, Draco rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au diable ce qui les attendait le lendemain. En cet instant ils étaient juste heureux et c'est ce qui importait.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain chapitre !<p>

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez un avis quelconque, un commentaire, un conseil ? Dites-moi ! Gros bisous,

l'Auteure.


	3. Chapter 3

A la demande de Dolfiny, voilà la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par un quelque chose de doux sur sa joue, puis son front, puis son cou, puis son nez et enfin sa bouche. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur la plus belle chose qui soit : Draco Malfoy souriant d'un tendre sourire.<p>

- Bonjour toi.

- Bjour'. Harry n'était visiblement pas du matin, ce qui fit rire son compagnon. Un bisou de bonjour plus tard, Draco se levait en direction de la salle de bain. Le brun se redressa d'un coup et lui empoigna la main. Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- T-tu veux pas qu'on...prenne notre douche ensemble ? Harry bien qu'affreusement gêné avait gardé son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il voulait profiter avant de mourir. Draco aussi car il tira un peu sur sa main pour faire lever Harry et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Bien que c'était la première fois qu'ils vivaient cette situation, leur nudité et leur proximité ne les gênaient pas. Ca semblait normal, naturel. Draco attira son amant à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le serpentard enclencha l'eau chaude d'une main distraite. L'eau colla les cheveux de Harry à son visage. Doucement, son amour les dégagea de son visage.

- Je t'aime Harry, tu sais. Je crois même que je t'aime depuis un moment déjà. J'étais mal les jours où je ne pouvait pas te voir. Je me sentais seul aux cours qui n'étaient pas en commun avec les gryffondors.

Harry avait les larmes aux bord des yeux d'émotion. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il en était très heureux. Oh oui il l'aimait aussi ! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, lui aussi était de mauvais poil les jours où ils ne se croisaient pas, lui aussi était triste aux cours non-communs. Lui aussi était maintenant fou amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais été et encore moins d'un garçon mais il sentait au fond de ses entrailles que ce sentiment, cette chaleur, était de l'amour véritable.

- Je t'aime tellement aussi !

Draco prit la fleur de bain, l'enduisit de savon au monoï et commença à laver son -qu'il était heureux de le penser!- petit ami. Il commença par les épaules. Doucement, calmement...amoureusement. Harry ne bougeait pas. Profitant seulement de la caresse. Draco continua avec son ventre, ses bras, son dos. Harry en avait des frissons partout. C'était très agréable la douche en amoureux! Draco passa sciemment la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie et continua ses douces caresses au niveau des jambes.

- Tu n'as pas mal d'hier ? s'enquit-il s'un coup.

- Bizarrement, non. Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Le traitement de Draco l'endormait quelque peu dans un monde de paix et de caresses délicieuses. Lorsqu'il sentit que son blond avait terminé il s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il décida d'en faire de même et commença à laver son amour doucement, lentement sans précipitation. Ils furent bientôt propre tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le désir ne montait pas car le moment était à la douceur et à l'amour. Ils sortirent de la douche et chacun sécha l'autre. Comme si c'était normal.

Ils repartirent pour la chambre et s'habillèrent tranquillement.

- Tu vas faire quoi, Harry ?

- Me battre. Essayer de tuer ce monstre. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera un duel et aucun autre combat. Ca évitera les morts intutiles.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui, en fin de compte, était le cas.

- Moi je serai derrière toi, dans l'ombre. Je te protégerai de là. Je t'aime Harry, finit-il par murmurer au creu de son cou. Sa voix tremblait d'émotion contenue. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Ils allaient se battre jusqu'à la mort pour l'autre.

- Ne montrons pas aux autres qu'on est ensemble, ça ferait de toi une cible de premier choix.

A contre coeur, Draco hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la salle comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'intérieur alors qu'ils y avaient tout les deux vécu le moment le plus heureux de leur vie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avec plusieurs mètres d'écart. Après plusieurs couloirs, Draco emprunta un autre chemin pour arriver plus tard.

Arrivé devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, Harry sentit un malaise s'installer en lui. Il ne voulait pas y aller, ne voulait pas affronter tout ses regards soit plein de peine soit plein de fièrté,...

En on gryffondor, il finit par pousser la porte et entra la tête haute. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur ou alors les bruits avaient cessé à son entrée. Il ne savait pas. Il continua sa route en direction de sa table sous le poids de tout les regards. Il s'assit et se servit comme si ne rien n'était. Il commença à manger et il lui sembla qu'un personne à l'autre bout de la salle pouvait entendre les bruits de sa mastication tant le silence régnait. Dumbledore avait du faire une annonce spéciale pour son prochain combat à mort.

Au bout d'un silence de quelques minutes particulièrement genant, Dumbledore recommença à manger, donnant l'exemple au reste de gens. Bien que le repas reprenait son court, aucune conversation repris. Draco n'était pas encore venu. Il ne viendrait pas. Harry, bien qu'attristé, comprit son choix.

Dès qu'il eut fini sommairement son porridge, il se leva et partit. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, un brouhaha sans nom prit place dans la salle de repas. Sans en tenir compte, Harry continuait son chemin en direction des cachots.

Il atteint facilement la porte de la salle commune des serpentard mais se retrouvait coincé devant. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder s'il était seul et cria à plein poumons :

- DRACO !

Sans obtenir de réponse, il reprit :

- DRACO ! OUVRE MOI ! S'il te plait...Je t'en supplie mon amour ouvre moi...L'émotion l'empechait de continuer.

Lentement la porte s'ouvrit laissant dans l'encadrement Draco. Draco aux yeux rouges, bouffis, en larmes. Harry s'élança sans plus de cérémonie dans ses bras. Il voulait passer ses derniers instant à cet endroit précis. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à présent. Draco l'attira à l'intérieur puis dans son dortoir. Ils se couchèrent dans son lit et restèrent dans cette position des heures durant. Sans dire un mot, sans bouger. Juste là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil tombé, que les cloches annonçant la venues des mangemorts, qu'ils se décidèrent à se lever. Il s'embrassèrent chastement et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Il régnait un bordel tel que leur arrivée passa inaperçue aux yeux de tous, ou presque. Il n'y avait plus que les professeurs et les plus vieux élèves. Surement les volontaires pour la bataille. Les autres avaient du rentrer chez eux. Harry se dirigea simplement vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit. Dehors, la plaine sensée être vide était emplie de personnes en noir. A leur tête, l'homme le plus important, le plus puissant et le plus fou : Lord Voldemort.

Harry fit quelques pas en bas des escaliers dans sa direction. Voldemort en fit quelques uns egalement.

- Bonjour Harry. La voix du Dark Lord était presque gentille. Après tout il n'avait plus aucune -ou presque- haine envers son adversaire, il allait le tuer.

- Bonjour Tom. Je te propose un truc, ok ? Voldemort eut son qu'on pourrait qualifier pour lui, un sourire en coin. D'un geste, il l'invita à poursuivre.

- Un duel. Rien que nous deux. Chacun s'engage à ce que son camp n'attaque pas l'autre. Le perdant s'engage à ce que son camp se rende sans violence. Le gagnant s'engage à ne tuer aucun membre de celui perdant. Ca te vas ?

- C'est parfait Harry. Tu es bien raisonnable. Que dirais-tu de faire un serment inviolable pour conclure tout cela ? LUCIUS !

- Monsieur le directeur, vous pouvez...? commença-t-il en se retournant.

Lorsque les deux parties furent prêtes, Voldemort tendit la main, Harry la prit. Lucius Malfoy engagea la cérémonie avec les exigences de son Maître. Albus continua avec celles de son élève. Lorsque le pacte fut cellé, une fil rougeâtre s'enroula autour des mains cellées. Lucius reparti sans demander son reste. Albus serra l'épaule de son héro et reparti aussi. Voldemort leva sa baguette au niveau de son nez. Il voulait un duel dans les règles de l'art. Il allait quand même gagner après tout. Harry imita son geste après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans son dos. Hermione était dans les bras de Ron, en larmes. Tiens ils sortaient ensemble ? Il vit chacun de ses professeurs. Chacun de ses amis. Plein de personnes qu'il connaissait au moins de vue.

Ils reculèrent chacun de dix pas. A terme, ils se retournèrent en un bel ensemble. Ce fut Voldemort qui lança les hostilités avec un informulé. Harry l'évita habilement avant de contrer d'un simple Stupefix.

- Tu ne t'es pas entraîné Harry ? Tu savais que tu allais perdre c'est ça ? Harry ne répondit rien. Il lança plutôt un Sectum Sempra vicieux qui fit crier son adversaire. Il avait marqué le premier point.

Tom reprit bien vite son retard en touchant Harry d'un simple sort de trouble. Simple mais dévastateur en plein combat. Il était désorienté. Perdu. Il lança alors à l'aveuglette, en dernier ressort, un Avada Kedavra dans la direction qui lui semblait la bonne.

Des cris de joies et des hurlement déchirants explosèrent de partout. Peu à peu, Harry reprit conscience de son univers. Il était entouré de deux bras chauds et puissants. En levant les yeux, il tomba sur deux lacs orageux qu'il connaissait bien : Draco. Draco en larmes, un énorme sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Et là il comprit. Il comprit que Draco était l'homme de sa vie. Qu'il était en vie. Qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux ensemble. Que tout était fini, la guerre, les morts, le souffrance. C'était derrière eux. Alors ils s'avança et dévora la bouche de l'amour de sa vie. Le baiser devint torride et passionné. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lacher l'un l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important, ils consentirent à se lacher.

Harry tourna alors ses yeux pétillants en direction de ses amis pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus drôle : Ron était à terre, Hermione tentait de lui faire de l'air de manière paniquée, McGonagall était en train de respirer dans un sac en papier frénétiquement, Severus Snape abhorrait une couleur verte étrange. Bizarrement, Dumbledore avait juste les yeux pétillants.

- Je t'aime Harry. dit Draco les yeux plongés dans dans les émeraudes de son amour.

- Je t'aime Draco, très emu. Ca te dirais de...

- Oui ?

- De partir. Avec moi. Là, maintenant. Quelque part où il fait bon vivre.

- Qu'importe où tu iras Harry, je te suivrai toujours.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est (normalement-et oui je ne décide pas de tout !) la fin définitive. Gros bisous,<p>

l'Auteure.


End file.
